The Past
by iceCreamLoVeSmE
Summary: Where Lucy's Past Uncovers a certain Cousin that has visited because of what happened to Lucy's Childhood town. Will her childhood town keep her from coming back to Fairy Tail? or will she stay at her fairy tail home? Nalu and other ships. OOC.


**Chapter 1**

"MAMA!" "MAMA WHERE ARE YOU" a little girl screamed. She wandered around the forest as she was still screaming out for her mother. "MAM-" she suddenly stopped wide-eyes as she saw a faint picture of a blond women in her late twenties unconscious . "Mama?". She slowly walked towards the blonde women. When she saw her mothers face she ran in a lighting pace "MAMA!". The little girl was now on her mother's belly crying. "mama?"... no response she called out again a little louder this time, still no response..."WAKE UP" cried the little girl. Her Mothers eyes open faintly as she saw her daughter crying.

"Lucy-honey?" Layla said faintly.

"MAMA!" she hugged her mother

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Layla now got up and hugged her little girl back

"Mama got lost so I looked for her".

"without daddy?"

"...yes.." Layla now got up and carried Lucy

"Why Did you go out without anyone, did you at least tell someon-UGHHH" Layla stopped as she stop dropped to the ground and held her head.

"Mama!" "Lucy find your father and get him here" "Okay, I will come back for daddy so mommy will be okay."

Lucy ran back to her home, but as she got there she tripped on something and tumbled down a hill. She laid there unable to get up "mama, im sorry. im sorry'" a tear slipped out of eyes as she laid there unconscious.

"LUCY WAKE UP" a pinked haired boy Yelled

"hmnnnn im so..rry...i..m ..sorry..." mumbled a now a 17 year old lucy

"Sorry about what?" Natsu questioned

"Lucy proably said sorry about eating me fish" said Happy

"No wonder why she gained some weight"

Lucy woke up. Her eyes emotionless

"Good morning Lucy!" both Natsu and Happy said happily.

"hmm..good morning.." She replied back emotionless. She got up picked out a sweater and some jeans with some boots and headed towards her bathroom.

"that was werid..She would normally kick us out then she would offer us food."

"Aye! Maybe she ate a bad fish"

"Maybe.."

thirty minutes passed as Lucy went out of the bathroom

"Lets go to the guild!" Natsu said excitedly

Lucy Just nodded and headed out the door.

They are now at the guild Lucy went towards the bar and ordered pancakes and oranged juice. While Natsu and Happy stared at her worriedly, and thought is she okay?

The guild was supprised that Bubbly-Lucy didn't say Good morning and didn't wear her short shorts and tank top that exposed a lot of clevage..Well it is getting colder.

"Is something wrong with Lu-chan" asked Levy, Lucy's best friend other than Natsu and Happy

"Something does feel off about her" added Erza

"Maybe Flame brain said something to her" answered Gray

"WHAT DID U CALL ME ICE BREATH!" Yelled Natsu

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY!"

"I DONT KNOW MAYBE YOU PISSED HER OFF BEACAUSE SHE SAW YOU FACE!"

Natsu and Gray started to get on each other faces while Erza stopped them.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Carla and the rest of the guild were now all away from where Lucy can hear them. Lucy was just plainly talking to Loki, her spirit.

"Natsu what did you do to her!" Erza demanded

"I DID NOTHING!" defended Natsu

"Then why is she sad looking!"Gray Asked

"IDK, She kept mumbling and screaming in her sleep tho. and she didn't really yell at me and happy when she saw us in her apartment, she just painly said good morning without any emotion" answered Natsu

"Aye, Maybe she had a bad dream about fishes!" added Happy

"No, she kepting yelling out her mother and she also cried" Prostested Natsu

"Maybe its something about her past." Erza said

"lets try to cheer her up! Natsu you go first since you pissed her off the most!" demanded Erza

"Okay, okay"

Natsu was about to walk towards Lucy and Loki while he caught a sent almost similar to Lucys.

"I'm looking for Lucy Heartifilia, I've been told she's in this guild" said a man who was almost Lucy Age.

"Lucy-nee is over there" Pointed Romeo.

Lucy looked back at who called out her name. Wide eyes she wispered "Onii-san".

"Hey Lucy, Long time no see."

Lucy Ran toward the Man and Hugged him

"Onii-san i missed you" she cried

"ONII-SAN!" Yelled the guild


End file.
